


What I do to protect my family

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Creampie Cleanup, Cuckolding, Disgusting Man, F/M, Forced Sex, Low Smoking, Low Violence, MMF Spitroast, MMF threesome, Man Eating Creampie, Multi, Oral Creampie, Pain, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadistic Man, Spitroast, Submissive Main Character, Unconcious Rape, piss drinking, unconcious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “DADDY! MOMMY! BYE BYE!” I smile as three cute children wave me and my wife off, the innocence of childhood really showing on their small faces and their wide grins. It was only going to be for a day at most, but leaving these children for even a moment brought a pain to my chest. I fought to hold back my tears, the pain of leaving them for even a moment already hurting me... but it was like taking a walk in the park compared to what I am going to experience...I take one last look at my shack of a home, before leading my wife to the den where two particularly evil devils dwell. I prepare to strip my wife as I present her body to the demons... all for the money to protect my family...





	What I do to protect my family

“DADDY! MOMMY! BYE BYE!” I smile as three cute children wave me and my wife off, the innocence of childhood really showing on their small faces and their wide grins. It was only going to be for a day at most, but leaving these children for even a moment brought a pain to my chest. I fought to hold back my tears, the pain of leaving them for even a moment already hurting me... but it was clearly more painful for my wife.

“See you later my darlings!” My wife tears up as she waves her arms with fervor, tears almost forming at the sides of her eyes. This was what I really liked about her, a beautiful woman that would give anything to make her family happy. It was enough of a shock when I had asked her out in high school, but it was an even bigger shock when she accepted my proposal for marriage, a woman of her caliber surely able to do with much better than a worthless guy like me. 

I took a brief glance over to my wife, letting her beauty really sink in. She had the beauty of a princess mixed with the fragility of a porcelain doll. She had blonde hair that flowed gently down the sides of her adorably round face, bending slightly where it had met the strong resistance of her soft cheeks. Her porcelain white skin looked like it could burn at any moment, my eyes almost blinded due to how it radiated under the sunlight. Her body was of the slim variety; her B-cup breasts complimenting her proportionally supple hips and thin waist. Due to spending her teenage years practicing various forms of dance, her legs only further heightened her figure, her long and thin legs the image of desire for all men and the object of jealousy of all women. Even her name made her seem like someone of royalty, the name of Charlotte heavenly bestowed upon her. 

“Well… Let’s go then shall we?” My wife smiles after having spent a solid ten minutes waving goodbye to her children, a brief flash of determination reflecting in her eyes. I turn back to face our home, the small shack barely able to be considered a home… especially not for a family of five. I bit my lip as I try to resist the urge to cry, my worthless nature making my wife’s life more painful than it had to be. “Let’s go and get some more money…” 

…

“HAH! DO YOU LIKE MY FAT DICK YOU SLUT!” A hideously obese man laughs as he thrusts his small pecker into the woman in front of him, his large hands having the time of their life as they play with the firm yet round pair of cheeks, the sound of his palms slapping against the now swollen mounds of flesh hurting my ears. “I’M GONNA FILL YOU UP GOOD WITH MY RICH SPUNK!” The urge to vomit slowly rises up inside me as my eyes were forced to stare at his grotesque figure, the obese man clearly not a human any longer. He had at least ten chins and each one of them were decorated with patches of hair, although it looked more like a distasteful art piece found in an artist's junk pile. His man boobs sagged to his navel, his cheap Hawaiian shirt doing a poor job at keeping his rolls contained. I couldn't see what his groin looked like, thank the gods for that, but it was clearly not that big. 

“Hey, hey…” Another man, this one more handsome and muscular, snarls as he angrily shoves a head of hair down towards his crotch, the woman sucking him off screaming in pain as the thick and long rod is forced into her throat. “Don’t you fucking dare cum into this bitch’s hole… I’m still not done with her pussy yet.” The handsome man takes a puff of his cigar as he glares at the obese man, his hands covered in tattoos and rings. This man, as compared to the other larger one, was rather dashing in a bad boy sort of way, his appearance almost screaming gangster. His hair was cut in what resembled a baby of a crew cut and a Mohawk, each individual strand of hair having a different colored tip to create a disgusting epileptic warning. His button-up shirt served no purpose as he intentionally unbuttons the top four buttons, revealing his hairless pecs and steel abs. 

“Well fuck you.” The fat man fires back as he now pounds harder into the helpless woman under his weight, anger and rage fueling his violent thrusts. “You get to cum in her throat before I get a taste, so why don’t I get to cum in this hole?” 

“Because you’re just a fat bastard that can’t do anything without my protection, so can it and don’t cum inside her.” The handsome man orders as he forces the young woman even further into his hairy crotch, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. 

“Umm… Can you please not hurt her…” I meekly request as the two angry demons turn to face me, their dark and heavy aura tensing up the room in seconds. “Ok…” I calmly make a retreat as I cower back into my little hole, my weak and fragile body only allowing me to watch as the two strong and obviously more successful people slam home and treat the young woman like their own personal sex toy… my eyes forced to witness as my wife becomes their plaything. 

I could see my wife’s eyes turn towards me, a pleading look in her eyes as if she was telling me that I should not make them angry. Even though we were in this situation, my wife’s eyes were not filled with resentment or hate, but instead filled with concern and kindness. She was more worried about me getting hurt even though she was having her precious place destroyed and her throat raped. I couldn't bare to look at her, my eyes glancing away and instead focusing on a large briefcase of cash sitting in the corner of the room, the only reason why I was willing to betray my wife and offer her body to these former friends of mine. 

“But still…” The handsome man suddenly begins as he looks towards me, his free hand putting out the cigar he had been smoking against my wife's shoulder blade, causing the young, fragile woman to scream in pain and supplying the sadistic asshole with more pleasure, and pulling out a new one from a small box resting on a side table. “I can’t believe a bug like you managed to snag a hottie like Charlotte, I mean you were so worthless and weak back in high school... not like that has changed in any way...”

“Tell me about it.” The fat man suddenly joins in the conversation as his thrusts slow down, much to my relief. “Back then I was a fat nerd that could only study and get bullied, but even I was better than this guy over here. I mean do you remember that time you made me steal the sweaty gym uniform from the hottest girl in class, but this guy was called out for it?” The obese man brings back some horrible memories as I recall the time I was suspended for something I didn't do... A small vein popping somewhere inside me as I finally find out that it was this fat bastard's doing all along.

“Ahh yes that was some good times…” The handsome man reminisces as he releases his hold on my wife’s head, letting the young woman suck and lick his member at her own pace, the noisy wet slurps resounding throughout the room synchronizing with the sloppy wet thrusts to create a symphony of pain and suffering for my ears. “I remember when I made you give me test answers Simon, in exchange for protection of course.”

“Hahaha, yes.” The fat man laughs as if being bullied was a fond memory of his. “Who would have thought that we would grow up to be partners…?” 

“Man… Fate does weird things sometimes…” The two men laugh and fist bump each other as they continue to indulge in the pleasure my wife was providing them, their mind only seeing her as nothing more than an outlet for their strong lust. "I mean who would have thought that we get to use Charlotte a a cum-dump... I mean it's fucking Charlotte for Christ' sake." 

"Well... I would agree with you... but you're the only one fucking dumping your shitty sperm inside her." The obese man erupts as he returns to his original pace, his hips slamming against my wife's with such force that I feared her hip bones would break. This outburst sparked a war between the two men as the handsome one grabs the fat one's collar with one hand, pulling him towards the ground, while at the same time forcing my wife to take his entire length with the other. 

"What was that you fat pig?" The handsome one snarls as the fat man cowers into his hole, his hips completely quiet as he slowly backs away. "Yeah... That's what I thought..." 

I hold in my tears as I simply cower and listen to their laughter, their outbursts, their arguments and the sounds they were making my wife produce, the muffled screams and painful slaps hurting me from the inside out while I hold back the urge to scream and cry, knowing full well that I couldn't lift a finger against these guys… 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be…

…

“I’m sorry this isn’t a mansion or even a suburban house… but it’s the best I can provide…” I apologize as I present to my newlywed wife a small, cheap shack that could barely be considered a home. With my lack of expertise and academic ability, I was basically unable to keep a stable income for more than a month, my savings only so much and so little. 

“It’s alright dear…” My wife smiles kindly as she interlocks her fingers with mine, before planting a soft kiss on my cheek. “Anywhere is enough if I can be with you… if I can raise a family with you…” 

“You’re the best wife a man could ever ask for…” I begin to cry as I embrace my wife in a tight hug, my arms wrapping around her back tightly as my tears soak into her blouse. I pull away from my wife after a few moments, our eyes meeting as silence envelops us. We could only hear the sounds of our heartbeats in our private space, a deep synchronized beating that connected us. I could barely remember what had happened after that moment, but the event that happened immediately after was one that would remain in my mind forever…

“I’m sorry that I can’t present to you a night in Hawaii for our honeymoon.” I apologize before having my words silenced by my wife’s lips, a firm and deep kiss telling me all I needed to know. This was the one thing I absolutely loved about her, her kindness that could warm even The Grinch’s stone cold heart

“It’s alright…” She affirmed my beliefs and hopes as she directs my hand onto her breast, her nipple poking my palm as her desire to be loved courses through my body… and straight to my member. “Oh? Aren’t you ready…” 

“Haha…” I laugh awkwardly as my desire was caught red-handed, my wife’s sly and sultry grin providing a gap to her normally kind and humble personality… an image that only made me want her more than I currently was. 

“Don’t hold back… Come… Give me your love…” My wife encourages as I lower my hips towards her, the sensitive tip of my now hard and throbbing member pressing firmly against her untouched and blooming flower. I look to her once again for permission, a nod all I needed before I gently push myself into her body, straight past a wall of firm resistance. “MM!”

“Are you okay?” I panic as I prepare to pull out after witnessing my wife’s discomfort, but her legs lock my body inside her. She was forcing her lips closed as she shook her head at me, the pain clear in her eyes as she struggled past the initial moment of being deflowered… but she didn’t want to let go of me. 

“I’m… fine…” My wife pants as she holds back tears of pain, her gentle and kind nature forcing a smile onto her face. I accepted my wife’s determination but I wasn’t going to hurt her any longer, so the two of us just laid there, our warmth mingling with each other until we were ready to continue… until we were ready to move on and commence our love. 

…

“AAAHHH~” My wife’s loud piercing moans force me out of my delusion as I come face to face with a red-faced and panting young woman, my wife’s eyes filled with pleasure as she moans and screams with ecstasy. I looked around to see what had happened, the handsome man now pounding into my wife as the fat man gets dresses in the background. 

“Take good care of her Steven… I’m gonna take my share next time.” The fat man laughs as he leaves the scene, leaving me with a perfect view of another man pounding into my wife’s sacred chambers as her breasts dangle in front of my eyes. 

“Yeah yeah… stupid fat pig… Isn’t the view great down there, Jeremy, my good man?” The handsome man laughs as he continues to thrust into my wife without even batting an eye, a look of pleasure on his face from not only getting to bang the woman every man dreamed of dating back in high school, but also from watching the look on the face of the man he stole it from, the look on my face. “I still remember when I stole your books, your food and even your money… but who would have thought I was going to steal your wife too?” I grind my teeth silently as I try to hold back whatever anger I was feeling, whatever discomfort I had… and whatever form of depression I was currently facing. 

The man currently making hard, tough love to my wife was the same man that bullied me back in high school, a delinquent that only had muscle. He would strip me off my belongings day after day, taking whatever he pleased without a second thought and only giving me the bare minimum to survive. He was a big bully that picked on everyone he could get his hands on…

Including the girls…

There were many bad rumors about how he would move from one girlfriend to the next in less than a week, almost all of his targets crying about how he only wanted them for their body and how he only cared about himself when they were doing it. Every girl in school knew that he was trouble, but his muscular body and good looks made it such that no girl could avoid falling for him. 

The only exception was Charlotte, a kind soul that despised how he treated his classmates, how he bullied for fun and how he mistreated the girls he made believe he loved. She rejected his proposals and fought back when he got violent, eventually causing him to give up on her. 

It was thus a nightmare when the man I went to for monetary help, the man whom I thought would help me out of good will suddenly revealing that he was now in partnership with the man I despised. The two of them somehow found a partnership when their works collided, a black market dealer with a lot of money and a strong gang boss that needed some spare cash… it was a deal like no other. 

I wanted to run away, but the promise of a large sum of money from Simon was too good a deal to give up. At first it was only on one condition, to do whatever they said, a simple condition. However, this condition soon escalated once they found out I was married to the most beautiful girl from our school… the girl Steven couldn’t grasp with his filthy paws. 

“Damn… this bitch is tight… Shame I couldn’t get her when I was younger and full of energy…” Steven laughs as he pounds into my wife, Charlotte’s tear-stricken face and apologetic eyes hurting my heart more than watching her get pounded by another man. “Let’s give you a better view…” Steven laughs as he pulls my wife towards the large bed they were just having a threesome on, his arms pulling my wife’s legs apart, revealing the place where they were connected. 

“Aah~ Stop… Don’t look…” Charlotte cries between involuntary moans as the place where she didn’t want me to see is presented to me in full HD, Steven’s rod constantly disappearing into an unseen world of pleasure before reappearing with a new shiny layer. I couldn’t bear to look up at my wife’s crying face as she apologizes to me over and over again, her tears betraying her body's need for the rough sex it desperately craved as her moans and groans are forced out of her body, leaving me with no other choice but to stare at where my wife was forced to endure an emotional pain like no other. 

Her moans of pleasure were contradicting her pain-filled cries, but her true feelings were obvious. Charlotte was a kind woman, a woman with a personality that wouldn’t find pleasure from betraying someone she loved… but her body was different. It was the ripe body of a young woman, and right now it was being fed the forbidden fruit by the serpent of legend. She wouldn’t dare eat the apple if she knew it would harm her relationship with her Adam, but the snake’s technique made it so that her body couldn’t resist. 

I was heartbroken by her sobs as she cried with every thrust of Steven’s hips, the pain-filled sound of her swollen butt slamming against Steven’s thighs emphasizing her wails as the sadistic and cruel demon laughs over her pain, over our discomfort. 

“That’s it… CRY FOR ME BITCH!” Steven takes great pleasure as he indulges in the moment, pushing Charlotte over as he slams into her with a downward angle, pushing himself deep into her walls where she had never been touched as he shoves her face into the damp and dirty carpeted ground. “Give me more pleasure…” Steven remarks as he bites my wife’s earlobe, a soft moan escaping my wife’s lips as he targets her weak point. 

“No… Please… Stop…” My wife begs as she looks away from me, avoiding eye contact. There was a look in her eyes that I hated, a look that told me she was both embarrassed and guilty for having felt pleasure from another man. 

“I’m only going to stop when I’m done.” Steven states as he continues to thrust into my wife hard, the sound of his hips crashing into hers creating a loud bang that echoed through my head. My wife continued to moan unconsciously as she her tears softened the pain, my own sadness and depression slowly rising to the surface. “Don’t you look like an abandoned puppy…” Steven mocks as he notices my expression, the cruel man lifting my wife up by her hair as he practically tosses her over to me. “I’ll give you a little reward for being such a nice observer… Suck him slut.” 

“Yes…” My wife obeys obediently, except this time with slightly more happiness in her voice, as she unzips my trousers, my erect rod popping out of its confinement and slapping against her face. “Don’t worry dear; I’ll make you feel better…” 

“Mmm…” I couldn’t even voice what I was feeling as she wraps her fingers around my erect rod, the pleasure from having her soft hands envelop my warmth not enough to overshadow the pain I was feeling from having another man pound her right in front of me. I could tell she was trying to make it up to me, her efforts with her tongue as she trails across the entirety of my length plus the vacuum suction of her mouth something she would normally not do… mainly because it hurts her greatly. 

“You’re not doing it right…” Steven suddenly speaks up as he places his hand on my wife’s head, a vile grin plastered over his face. “You should do it more like… this!” The evil man exclaims as he forces my wife’s head down to the base of my member, a loud gagging noise escaping my wife’s throat. 

“STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HER!” I struggle as I try to push Steven’s hands away, but the difference between his strength and my own made my efforts futile. I could only sit and apologize profusely to my hurting wife as he forcefully shoves her head down to my crotch, his own thrusting getting even faster and harder. 

“Oh shit… I’m gonna cum soon… It’ll be a shame if I were to get it onto you my good friend…” Steven grins at me as he comes up with a horrendous excuse for an unpleasant act. “To be a nice friend, I’m just gonna release my load inside her. What a nice guy I am...” 

“No…” I could only cry as the same scene replays once again, my own resistance futile as I feel my own orgasm rising to the surface, my wife’s eyes clouding over as she begins to lose consciousness. The two of us came simultaneously, much to my dismay, as my cream floods my wife’s stomach while Steven paints her walls with his corrupted seed. The feeling of having my semen rush into her throat must have knocked out my wife, because as soon as our orgasms subsided, a lifeless body on my crotch was all that was left. 

“Ahh… That was nice…” Steven takes a nice deep suck of his cigar as he pulls out of my wife, his white globs of corruption leaking out of her as it falls towards the ground, her relaxed muscles causing a puddle of her own urine to form right between her legs and staining her body. “Better get to cleaning her up boy… you don’t want another kid do you?” Steven laughs as he carries my wife’s motionless over to me, tossing her as if she was a mere rag-doll. “Come on… clean her up…” 

I stare at my wife’s now tainted hole, white fluid constantly seeping out and staining the floor around me. I gulped down my saliva as I give in to the condition of our deal, my tongue reluctantly leaving the safe sanctuary of my mouth as it pushes into my wife’s warm hole, a soft moan escaping her lips. I lap at the warm sticky fluid coating my wife's walls as I scoop and clean out my wife's hole, the disgustingly bitter taste of another man coating my tongue. From where my tongue wasn't long enough, I use my fingers to scoop out the remaining traces of the handsome man from my wife's deepest parts, the small dribbles of cum entering my mouth as I swallow the disgusting fluid against my will. 

“That’s it… clean it all up…” Steven grins evilly as he watches me lick and suck out his essence from my wife’s body, a feeling of complete domination in his voice. I began to cry as the foul taste of another man’s semen sticks to my tongue and throat, but my desire to prevent my wife from being knocked up with Satan’s child pushes me on… I wouldn’t allow my wife to get corrupted with a demon baby… not for the fourth time…

The taste of his putrid corruption stung my tongue, the mixture of saltiness and bitterness reminding me of spoiled milk that had been kept in the refrigerator for too long. I could feel my tears roll down my cheeks as I obey the man’s orders, my tongue scooping up the cream lodged deep inside my wife’s womb as my nose takes in a good whiff of the smell of sex. 

“Hmm… I think I need a little clean up…” Steven considers as he places his tip against my wife’s lips, before shoving it into her throat in one strong thrust. The sudden intruder shocks my wife awake, her screams and flails causing her legs to kick me more than once. “Don’t worry… It’ll be over soon.” Steven laughs as he continues to face-fuck my wife, his thrusts brutal as my wife holds back her gag reflex. It must have been because he was still sensitive from just coming, because within seconds of shoving his foul rod into my wife’s mouth, white cream seeped out from the corners of her lips. 

My wife must have not been desensitized to having her throat brutally raped, because as soon as Steven was done with using her throat, she once again lost consciousness, a small stream of urine shooting out of her urethra as it lands directly into my open mouth. A few streams jumping off from the main river and hitting me square in the face, the putrid smell of dehydrated urine finding its way into my nostrils.

“Drink it.” Steven orders as I hesitantly swallow my wife’s salty pee, the taste of her yellow water not something I would have liked to experience. “Good boy… Now, time for round two.”

…

“I’m so sorry…” My wife sobs into my arms as we slowly make our way home, her legs barely able to move forward as she holds onto me for support. “I’m so sorry…” My wife keeps apologizing, pure guilt in her tears. 

“It’s ok…” I calm her down as I comb my fingers through her hair, although I wasn’t all right. “As long as we can protect what is important to us…”

“Ah! MOMMY AND DADDY IS HOME!” I hear my children cheerfully scream as they dash out of our small shack and into our arms, their bright smiles warming up the sadness I had inside my heart. They may not have been my own… but they were still my pride and joy.

“As long as we can raise our family together… then everything is all right…”


End file.
